


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unabashed worship of Illya Kuryakin's cat-like qualities. Set to a classic fun song by Brian Setzer.<br/>Inspired by a photo prompt on the Section7mfu community on LiveJournal (the inspirational photo appears under the vid's closing credits).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to be a Cat

  
  



End file.
